


Intertwine

by KidoTaka



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, camboy shin, pining haruka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KidoTaka/pseuds/KidoTaka
Summary: Haruka Kokonose has a crush on Shintaro Kisaragi, but his only solace is his imagination, a box of tissues and an anonymous camboy. (first chapter) This will probably be a drabble dump.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ive never written nsfw before lol, this is more a drabble place if anything, heh.

Haruka, although severely ill and rather effeminate, was still somewhat applicable to the stereotype of the hormonal teenage boy. This was an undeniable fact as the wet sounds echoing through his room were rivaling those from his computer monitor. Heavy pants, higher than that of the average male, were escaping his parted lips as his eyes were focused, straining at the computer screen. 

 

The image left him squirming, boxers shifting from his shins to his ankles at the motion. The video streaming depicted the body of a young male, nothing special, if anything he was bordering underweight and for some reason Haruka found it endearing. The stranger was grunting, in the midst of shameful moans, but what was the main focus of Haruka’s attention was the slick digits pumping in and out of his ass. Though he didn’t know him more than the video he watched way too often, Haruka wanted to be the one fingering him, wanted to fuck him. 

 

The camera boy moaned before uttering, “God, f-fingers aren’t nearly enough…” he was huffing in between words, “next time… i’ll bring something, special.” The figure on the screen tensed more, squeezing around the three digits as his other hand was tending to his dripping cock. Haruka smiled lightly, he was so much smaller in comparison, Haruka found it cute and even more hot- in a way. “A-ah… if only all of you viewers, c-could each have your way with me…” A breathy noise escaped Haruka at the sudden mental image of the camera boy writhing and wrecked, coated in the come of multiple strangers. Haruka flushed at the thought.

 

“C-crap…” Haruka breathed, hand shifting erratically along his shaft as the heat in the pit of his stomach was reaching new levels of intensity. The pre cum that had leaked down his cock had made the movements slick and fluid, and the sound was overwhelming. “Sh-Shintaro… a-ah…” Haruka was ashamed, yes, but it was so hard to care with the building sensation in his gut and the beautiful body on his computer screen, whimpering about how close he was. With no face on display, it was similar to how Haruka imagined Shintaro’s body type, minus the scarred skin and various cuts. Sure, initially Haruka should be disgusted with himself for both these things, and yes, he was, but his pining was unbearable, suffocating and he needed some get away and if that meant pretending to come to his crush then so be it. Before his thoughts could reach any prior state of coherency, he was shuddering, spurting into his hands as a release of pleasure took hold. The younger boy’s name echoing his empty room.

 

The ecstasy surging through his veins whilst he coated his hands and sheets almost distracted him till his monitor whimpered. 

  
“F-fuck,” The camera boy was trembling and Haruka’s captivated eyes locked on to the erotic display of the anonymous male fingering, fondling through his orgasm. Something in his perverted heart stirred as a fleck of semen caught the camera lens. As the screen shut off and he lay surrounded by discarded tissues all he could think of was the false hope of exchanging tender kisses with Shintaro; He was smitten. 


End file.
